


Wetherby House

by littlemisscurious



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Historical RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU Fiction, F/M, Gen, governess, victorian london
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Tom Hiddleston hires a young governess for his twin children three years after his wife's untimely death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival at Wetherby House

With a thumping heart, the young woman looked at the grand London townhouse in front of her. The red brick and the big white pillars on either side of the windows made the building look even more imposing than it already was and not even the bright summer sun could lessen her fear of having to walk to the door to alert the occupants of her presence.

Once more she compared the address mentioned in the letter with the street she was actually in before Paula picked up her bags again and walked towards the grand, white front door. Her knock resonated loudly inside the spacious foyer and shyly she stepped back again.

It took a while until footsteps could be heard and she took the time to gaze up the façade again. Heavy curtains covered the big windows on the ground floor while brighter and probably lighter ones hung in front of the upper floor windows. She wondered what the rooms would look like inside, having never been inside such a big house before.

The barking of dogs and the creaking of the door hinges made her turn towards the entrance again and her nervous smile was met with a curious look on the plump woman’s face, which greeted her.

“Good day! How may I be of help?,” she asked before telling the barking animals inside to keep quiet which they listened to instantly.

“Good day! My name is Paula McCrae. I am to start here as a governess today?!,” Paula replied, still somewhat cautiously and intimidated by the dogs’ greeting.

The face of the older woman softened instantly as she heard Paula’s reply and she opened the door a little wider. “Oh yes, of course. Please, do come inside. Mr Hiddleston is in town still at the moment but you will meet him and the children later today. I am Mrs Gregson, the housekeeper. My husband, Mr Gregson, is the butler of this house and I can introduce you to the rest of the staff later. I am sure you’d like to see your room first.”

Paula followed her with a shy smile, her eyes darting around, taking in as much of her surroundings as possible. They walked up the grand staircase, each step covered by a thick, crimson carpet which contrasted greatly with the dark oak of the actual stair. The walls were covered with paintings, some showing landscapes or views of the city while from others stern, aloof faces stared down at her, at the intruder in this house and family. 

They passed the master bedroom first, together with the study which looked out over the garden. On the other side of this floor were the room she’d use for schooling the children as well as another bedroom, which looked out over the garden as well. Mrs Gregson announced with a flourish of her hand that this was to be Paula’s new abode and carefully, she stepped inside. She’d never had her own bedroom and definitely not such a big, comfortable-looking four poster bed as the one she stood in front of now.

The housekeeper left her be for a while to ‘settle in’ and Paula nodded with a thankful smile. Slowly, she walked around the room, taking in the paintings on the wall, the lavish wallpaper, the light curtains hanging on either side of the large window. In front of it stood a small desk and a white chair while on the opposite wall, beside the door, was a oak wash basin stand with a mirror above it.

Flowers stood on the desk together with a set of candles and Paula bent down to smell them. Their scent reminded her of the fields outside the convent school she had gone to and for a moment she closed her eyes with a smile.

Not quite sure when she’d be called downstairs to meet her new master and her protégés, she unpacked the few things she had brought along and placed her books - a copy of the bible, Shakespeare’s sonnets and Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein - on the small bedside table. She hung her two dresses, both in a humble shade of grey, in the small wardrobe and her remaining garments were quickly stowed away as well.

Seeing her reflection in the mirror, Paula realised with a surge of shame that her hair was messy and her collar askew and quickly, she went about fixing both. She was unsure whether she was expected to remain in her room until being sent for but at last she took a deep breath and left her bedroom. The house was quiet except for the sound of distant conversation probably stemming from the kitchens and this was where she was headed thereafter.

“Ah, Miss McCrae. May I introduce you to Mr Gregson, whom I’ve told you about? - This is the new governess, James. - And this is Mrs Norris, the cook. Over there are Lily and Lucie, the maids, and John and Peter, the pages. And these two rascals you’ve at least heard before, these are Scamp and Spot,” Mrs Gregson introduced the staff and the two large Golden Retrievers who lay in a corner hoping for a piece of meat to fall off the table while Mrs Norris prepared dinner for later.

Paula smiled at them all and much to her relief they all smiled back at her in the most friendliest of ways.

“Come on, dearie, you must be famished. Take a seat and I’ll get you something to eat,” Mrs Norris announced and before she was able to protest, Paula was already lead to the large but simple dining table by the window and a plate with some potatoes and carved-up mutton was placed in front of her. Only now did she realise how hungry she really was and under the pleased gaze of the cook, she dug right in.

She was still sitting in the kitchen talking to Mrs Gregson and Mrs Norris when all of the sudden the air in the room and in fact in the entire house seemed to change. The dogs yelped once and ran off towards the front door and Mr Gregson followed them swiftly. Confused, the young woman looked up and the two older ones simply nodded towards each other before the housekeeper turned towards Paula.

“This will be Mr Hiddleston and his children. I’ll let him know that you’ve arrived,” she smiled warmly and she too followed her husband.

Paula was tempted to ask after her new master but thought it inappropriate given that she’d just arrived. Mrs Norris seemed to have read her thoughts, however.

“Don’t be too harsh with the master. He’s gone through a lot of pain and he can be a bit ill-tempered sometimes. Deep down, he is a nice man, though. I’ve been with him and his family for many years now and even though the death of his wife has changed him, he is still warm and loving even if it doesn’t always show.”

Paula only nodded and for now decided to keep her thoughts to herself. She knew all too well how each soul on earth had its own story.

Her parents had died when she was still young and she had grown up in numerous convents first in Germany then in England, where she had received her education. The early years had been hard. She had been a shy girl with few to no friends and her only refuge had been the world of books and learning. During the winter months, their sleeping quarters had been ice cold and they were given a small bowl of half-frozen water each to clean themselves. The food was simple and the portions small and each winter at least one or two of the girls did not live to see spring returning while the nuns grew fatter and looked well-nourished through and through.

Her eagerness for knowledge had granted her a way out of poverty and after a few years of teaching at the last school she had gone to herself, she had at last escaped the barren and cold institution that was St Margaret’s Convent, East Grinstead after seeing the advertisement by Mr Hiddleston for the position of governess.

Paula knew that anything that was to come would be better than the life of a nun, in particular, a life among other nuns who were not concerned with the well-being of their protégés but rather their own and only their own.

After what seemed an eternity, Mrs Gregson returned and beckoned Paula to follow her. “You are to meet Mr Hiddleston first and then the children,” she explained before leading her into the drawing room at the front of the house where the afternoon sun shone brightly through the now opened curtains.

A tall gentleman stood by the unlit fire and slowly he turned around when Mrs Gregson announced her as “Miss McCrae, the new governess, sir.”

At first he didn’t say a word but simply looked at her, his eyes slowly wandering up and down, taking in her grey, simple dress and blonde hair. She couldn’t read his face, had no idea of his thoughts. Did he dislike her? Did he pity her in her plain clothes with her hands clasped in front of her and her blonde hair tied in a neat bun as she had been taught?

His voice sounded somewhat cold as he addressed her after this initial inspection.

“Miss McCrae. Welcome to Wetherby House.”


	2. Benjamin and Emiliana

“Miss McCrae, you do know what is expected from you in this household?” Mr Hiddleston was now sitting down in his dark red, leather armchair by the fireplace, his eyes, blue yet not entirely unfriendly, fixed on her.

“I believe so, sir,” Paula answered, her hands still nervously intertwined in front of her.

“You _believe_ so?” Mr Hiddleston’s eyebrows shot up and for a moment Paula thought he looked more amused than angry. “Please, take a seat, Miss McCrae. How rude of me to let you stand there in the doorway,” he gestured towards the plainer armchair in front of him and after a moment of hesitation, Paula accepted his offer and took a seat.

Smoothing out her skirt, she looked at him with a mixture of anticipation and intimidation because she feared she might have said the wrong thing.

 

“Miss McCrae, I am a professor of the Classics at London’s King’s College, as you will know. My position does, hence, not only allow me to teach the bright, young minds of tomorrow here in England but to also travel abroad and do the same there. Twice I have inhabited a post at a foreign university, first in Florence and later at the Frederick William University in Berlin. It is there I will go again next year. You are fluent in German, am I correct?”

“Yes sir, I am,” she answered quickly and earnestly. Sitting there in front of him, she realised her corset was tied wrongly and the whale bone dug into her skin. Yet, she remained sitting upright though uncomfortable posture and listened attentively to her new master’s explanations and expectations.

Mr Hiddleston nodded at her answer, his voice firm and his expression still unreadable. “Excellent. Now, my own knowledge of the language is limited but has been sufficient enough for me so far. For my children I expect better, Miss McCrae.”

Again, Paula merely nodded, unsure whether she was expected to say something. She had never worked in a private household before and was, hence, unexperienced regarding the rules of conversation and behaviour.

 

"We are going to leave for Berlin at the beginning of next year, which gives you a little over 6 months to teach them the basics if not more. Apart from German, I expect you to make the appropriate decisions regarding the rest of their academic education. Mathematics for my son, obviously, reading and writing for both, and the arts for my daughter. I believe or let’s say I hope you know better what is befitting for their age.”

He looked at her, now almost something like a smile on his face, which, she would learn soon, only his children were capable of doing.

“I believe I will discuss the exact schedule with Mrs Gregson?” Her voice sounded small and feeble compared to his and again she was unable to interpret the look he gave her in response.

“Indeed. However, any questions may also be brought forth to me in case of doubt. My children and their education are of utmost importance to me.”

“Yes sir, I understand.”

“Wonderful.” Ending the current conversation with a curt nod, he pulled a rope beside the large mirror above the fireplace and in no time Mr Gregson had entered the room. Believing this to be her hint to leave, Paula got up.

 

“Are you not interested in meeting your protéges, Miss McCrae?” Mr Hiddleston's voice betrayed his annoyance and as quickly as possible Paula sat down again, flinching briefly as the whale bone now must have pierced her skin at the sudden contact.

“I do, sir. I merely thought I was supposed to leave you,” she stammered without daring to meet his eye.

He made no further comment but instead turned towards the butler still standing by the door.

“Mr Gregson, would you be kind enough to let my children know that I wish to see them? I am sure Mrs Gregson is all too eager to get them ready for bed.”

“As you wish, sir,” the older man nodded and left the two alone again.

 

An uncomfortable silence hung in the room now and Paula was relieved when at last the tiny feet of the twins could be heard in the hallway outside. Their quiet knock resounded in the spacious living room and Mr Hiddleston’s features softened instantly when Mrs Gregson entered the room, followed by two cherubic children, both with a mop of brown curly hair and the most fascinating grey eyes.

“Emiliana, Benjamin, I would like you to meet Ms McCrae. She will be your governess from now on,” Mr Hiddleston explained, for the first time since she’d met him a genuine smile on his lips.

The boy bowed briefly while his sister curtsied and Paula smiled at them both. They seemed lovely and while Benjamin appeared somewhat shy still, Emiliana’s eyes glistened cheekily. Paula knew instantly she’d like the two and she looked forward to her time at Wetherby House now.

 

She almost didn’t notice the small move of Mr Hiddleston’s hand but from one moment to the other the twins left their spot by Mrs Gregson’s side and ran towards their father, both eager for the spot on his lap.

Not inexperienced when it came to his twins, he picked them both up in end and they both sat on his lap, talking about their day. Instead of babbling about it at the same time, though, they rather continued or finished each other’s sentences which turned out to be even more confusing, at least to Paula’s ears while their father listened attentively and nodded at the right moments.

At last, Scamp and Spot were allowed inside the living room as well and after some gentle scratches behind their ears from the twins, they lay down with a huff by their master’s feet, clearly both exhausted and satisfied after another long day.

“Will you read us a story, Father? Or will Miss McCrae read one to us?,” Emiliana asked, playing with her father’s longer curls, which, unlike her own, were shimmering in a dark, almost golden blond.

“I suppose you will have to ask Miss McCrae, my darling. Although maybe she could read a German story to you, wouldn’t that be lovely?” Both children instantly pulled a face, not at all enthusiastic about that idea.

 

“But then we won’t understand a word,” Benjamin mumbled, leaning against his beloved father and burying his face in the linen shirt and waistcoat he was wearing. The young boy liked the look of their new governess but he was always somewhat hesitant when it came to new people and it took some time until he opened up. It would be no different with Miss McCrae, Thomas Hiddleston realised and he nodded at his son’s remark.

“Yes, maybe we will leave that for another night indeed. But anyway, you will have to ask her either way. She has just arrived and might want some rest after her long journey,” Mr Hiddleston remarked and Emiliana turned on his lap while Benjamin preferred watching the young women from under his mop of curls.

“Miss McCrae, will you read to us once we are in bed? We would very much like to hear a story but father said you might be tired after your journey,” the little girl said and Paula smiled at her.

“I would love to read you a story.” Her reply was met by two smiling faces while the third one looked at least pleased, which was probably all she could ask for after Mrs Norris’ words earlier in the kitchen.


	3. An Audience

Saying that keeping the twins - or rather Emiliana - in check was a challenge would definitely be an understatement. The little girl was buzzing with energy and her cleverness resulted in her finishing tasks way ahead of her brother which left their new governess in a state of anxiety at how she’d cope in the months to come.

Benjamin was quiet and struggled with his letters unlike his sister who seemed to have no difficulty with anything at all. Seeing Emiliana succeed seemingly without effort took away all his self-confidence and more often than not he was trying to hide the few tears of frustration that rolled down his cheeks.With the girl constantly needing attention, supervision, and distraction, however, Paula struggled to give the little boy the attention he so desperately needed and deserved.

Two weeks had passed now and she finally conjured up the courage to ask for a few minutes of Mr Hiddleston’s time, hoping to suggest a solution to the problem. When Mrs Gregson at last entered the ‘classroom’ where Paula was preparing herself for the lessons next day, she sighed quietly, though not unnoticed by the young woman.

“Mr Hiddleston will see you now, Miss McCrae. Be cautious, though, it’s one of those days,” she said with a motherly smile and the young governess nodded thankfully, although she didn’t quite know yet what ‘one of those days’ entailed.

Straightening her sleeves and smoothing down her skirt, she walked over to the study where the master of the house would expect her. Her slender fingers met the oak door with a knock that seemed to resonate too loudly in the otherwise empty and quiet hallway.

A harsh ‘Come in’ made her open the door. On the other side she was met by a room that was filled from top to bottom with books it seemed. An old globe stood behind the desk in the alcove and Mr Hiddleston’s heavy chair dominated the space together with the mahogany desk that was littered with books and papers of all sorts.

“Miss McCrae, what can I do for you?” His question, though he attempted to cover it with a well-practised smile, sounded rude and impatient, as if he had more important things to attend to than the governess of his children. She had been warned and yet Paula was taken aback, having expected, having hoped, these rumours to be false. She was taught differently now.

“Mr Hiddleston, my question is in regard to your children’s education,” she said, trying not to shrink away under his scrutinising gaze. He motioned for her to sit without looking at her and she did, the green leather cold even through her many layers of skirts and underskirts.

“Go on,” he snapped, his impatience once more obvious. When Paula had expected him to give her more time than others simply because she educated his beloved twins, she had been wrong and he made no attempt to conceal his displeasure at being disturbed.

“Well,…both Emiliana and Benjamin show great interest and enthusiasm. Benjamin, however, struggles here and there and Emiliana’s fast way of working makes him uncomfortable, I believe, and puts him under pressure.”

Before she was able to proceed and present her solution, she was rudely interrupted.

“Are you implying that my son is stupid, Miss McCrae?” His voice had become louder and Paula flinched, if only a little.

“No, Mr Hiddleston, I am not…,” she tried to defend herself but again he gave her no opportunity to do so.

“Well, what then?” He glared at her over the rim of his glasses but she tried to meet his gaze and not be intimidated.

“I would explain, if you let me finish, Mr Hiddleston,” Paula said, chin held high and her back a bit straighter than just moments before. Was that a flicker of an amused smile on his lips?

He motioned for her to go on and so she did. “Given that Benjamin needs a bit more time, support, and attention, I would like to spend an extra lesson or two with him. Emiliana has shown great interest in dancing and ballet in particular so, maybe, while I help Benjamin succeed, she could be allowed to have ballet lessons, as a way of a reward for working so efficiently.”

She couldn’t read the look on her employer’s face, his eyes, blue as the summer sky, boring into her.

“What are my son’s difficulties precisely, Miss McCrae?,” he asked, eventually, his fingers forming a steeple in front of his mouth.

Paula hesitated for a moment, trying to find the appropriate words to avoid annoying him even further. “He struggles with his letters. Sometimes he mixes them up or writes them the other way around as if copying them from a looking glass. This slows his writing down but also his reading. I believe his sister’s obvious ease in regard to learning also intimidates him and he makes more mistakes than if on his own.”

Mr Hiddleston nodded before he leaned forward, his elbows resting on the desk in front of him. “As I have said before, Miss McCrae, my children and their well-being as well as their education are of utmost importance to me. If you, as their teacher, believe he needs further lessons, please, proceed and give him the support he needs. You will also be expecting a raise of your wages, am I correct?”

Instantly, Paula shook her head, having not even thought about it. “No, Mr Hiddleston, I do not. I want to help Benjamin and Emiliana grow and learn and become better in their studies. If they do, that is all the reward and payment I require.”

He seemed surprised at her utterance but once again he nodded. “Very well. Do what is necessary. I, for my part, will look into those ballet classes you suggested for my daughter.”

Paula smiled, feeling like she’d succeeded in what she had set out to achieve. Maybe too elated after this little, what she considered, victory, she realised too late that his demeanour had changed once more.

“You may leave, Miss McCrae. Or is there any other way in which you’d like to improve this household?” He had returned to his rude and impatient tone of voice and Paula’s smile vanished instantly. Quickly, she got up, smoothed out her skirt and hurried out of the room, her initial happiness evaporated as quickly as it had come.

He confused her, she wouldn’t deny it, and she wondered just how many times in the future she would have to stand her ground against him. One thing, she knew, however - she would not give in or up. Instead, she would prove to herself and to Mr Hiddleston that she was the best governess he’d ever find for Emiliana and Benjamin even if neither he nor she believed so at the moment.


End file.
